


Afraid of the Dark

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice Lords - Fandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Before the Justice Lords meet the Justice League. It have been two years after Lex Luthor's dead. Lord Batman wonders how did they fall in this hole? He may be blinded by him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second contribution for the SuperBat Reverse Bang 2020.
> 
> Read [the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753466/chapters/59847109)  
> inspired by this prompt by completist!

  


  



End file.
